Life's a Witch
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: After living with the ghost of her dead friend for awhile Lily take's up two new flatmates to help pay the rent and realizes that being a witch isn't the biggest problem in the household now that she shares a flat with a werewolf and a vampire thing's are going to get interesting! Mitchell/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've thought about rewatching Being Human because I liked it so much and I came across this so I thought I would share it with you guys and maybe it'll start something who knows it's not really a beginning chapter it's just sort of something that your going to have to jump into. Enjoy **

I laid on the couch practically taking up as much space as possible while I slept with head dangling off the side.

"Can I have a seat?" Annie nudged me with her leg. I smiled to myself as I just rolled over and ignored her. Taking me by surprised she actually sat down on me and lounged.  
>"I thought you were a ghost?" I complained at her surprising heaviness.<br>"I'm not fat if that's what you're calling me!" she joked. There was a knock on the flat door and it was quickly opened by my mom who let herself in uninvited.

"MUM?" I asked as she came in. Annie quickly hopped off me at my mother's entrance as I sat up mom gave a small wave towards Annie and Annie returned it with a smile on her face.

"Sorry you forgot your stuff at my house! And then, I thought I'd take you and your new flatmates out to breakfast" she said as she held up this little bag and placed it in my hand. I tried to not let out a little exclamation as I felt the large amount of weight plop down into my lap. All of my normal witchy stuff was all stuffed in there because of a charm my mum put on the bag. It was very Doctor Whoish/Harry Potterish and came in handy quite often.

I saw my mom look over my shoulder, into the kitchen as she spotted Mitchell and George putting their coats on to go to work and grabbing a cup of tea to go.

"Hello and who are you two? Are you Lily's new flat mates?" she asked getting there attention now. My eye's grew wide she was the last person I wanted them to meet at the moment considering the woman didn't have a filter. Mitchell and George looked up at her taking notice of her now and waved at her.

_Ignore her_ I mouthed to them.

"Awww you two are adorable and it's so nice to know that you two aren't afraid of showing your true colors" My mum said to them. The boys both gave her weird looks. I just face palmed myself. Why did I ever let my mother know about the invention of text messaging.

"Sorry what?" George asked.

"You know, you two being gay and all"

"Mum shut up" I tried to say under my breath. Originally before they had moved in I had joked with my mom about having two guys move in with me and said that they were probably a couple going off the way they interacted. I didn't think she would ever talk about it with them.

"Um we-we-we're not together" George muttered as he took a moment to realize what my mum just said.

"Hi I'm Mitchell" Mitchell introduced himself as walked through the kitchen heading for the front door now with George behind him.

"OOooh your the dashing one Lily talked about on the phone, I guess she's pleased to know then that you're available now" my mom smiled at him. My eyes grew wide at the statement and I could practically feel my face turn pink.

_ Oh god just bury me in a hole right now_ I thought as Mitchell looked at me and smirked.

"I'm George" George awkwardly introduced himself. My mom pinched his cheeks.

"Anyways I just came to drop off Lilypad's stuff because you know sometimes she'll sneeze and the house will blow up if she doesn't have her stuff with her" my mom explained and laughed at her inside joke.

_Please don't tell them we're witches, please don't tell them we're witches_ I mentally chanted.

"What stuff?" George asked.

"TAMPONS" I shouted over my mom before she could say anything. The boys looked at me awkwardly and I let out a sigh of relief. I had had a feeling that would have worked. It was a miracle that Annie was containing herself

"Alright then mom, thanks for delivering my stuff have a good night" I told her as I pushed her out the door.

"So no breakfast then?" she asked. 

**Sooooo yeah :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! What the what? this got reviews! thanks guys! You get another chapter that'll probably not make sense but it'll hopefully make you smile.**

I heard the door slam shut as the boys came back from work.  
>"Hi ya" I said from the kitchen taking a bite of my ice cream, doing a little dance at its excellent flavor.<p>

"Hey" the said to me and I could here their bags slam down to the floor.  
>"I miss Ice cream" Annie sighed as she leaned against the counter with me. I bit my lip as I thought of something for a moment.<br>"Do you think if I let it get freezer burnt you'd technically be able to eat it? I mean getting an ice cream freezer burnt is like killing it" I wondered out loud.  
>"Never really tried that" she said.<br>"George what are you doing bringing in sticks on your...nights" I heard Mitchell say from the living room.  
>"What?" I chuckled to myself as I stuck my head out the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.<p>

"I don't bring in sticks! I'm not a Labrador" George whispered sounding quite offended.

"Then what the bloody hell is this doing in here?" Mitchell asked. I glanced at the stick in his hand and realized what he was holding. How could I have been so stupid to have left it out.  
>"He's got my wand what do I do?" I whispered to Annie. She shrugged and I stuck my head back out to watch in horror as he tossed it out the door. I internally screamed. Wands were really hard to come by these days and I was practically dead if mine got broken. I quickly grabbed a flashlight in one of the drawers and walked through the living room.<br>"So have a good day?" I asked as joined them at the front door making my way out. Before they could say anything I opened the door and said  
>"Oh gee super special, so glad to hear, be right back!" before I slammed it in their faces. Once the flashlight was turned on it didn't take me long to find my wand.<br>"YES! There you are you beauty!" I exclaimed as I kissed the lovely piece of oak.

"Hey Lily what are you exactly doing?" George asked as he opened the door and I quickly hid my wand behind my back. I took a glance around my surroundings to try and come up with an excuse and took notice of the thin layer of snow we had.

_Awww I'm going to have to get my cute clothes all gross and wet_ I complained.

"Making snow angels" I sighed as I fell on the ground and pretended to make a snow angel.  
><em>The things I do to keep a bloody secret<em>

Once I was done I got back up and walked inside.  
>"So what's behind your back?" Mitchell asked as I trudged up the stairs.<br>"Nothing it's not yours" I said a bit to quickly.  
>"You alright there? You seem a bit paranoid?" he asked. Instead of answering like a proper adult would have I just ran up the stairs and quickly hid myself in my room.<p>

"You know you should probably tell them. Because no offense you are awkward and not the cute sort of awkward, the avoid at all costs awkward. Why did you even want new flatmates if you're just going to keep this secret from them?" Annie asked as she sat down on my bed with me.  
>"Because your boyfriend isn't cheap with the rent" I told her.<p>

"You think? But what if 'they're like the burn her at the stake' sort of people" I asked. She gave me a smile. One that I wasn't particularly a fan of because it always meant that she knew something I didn't and there was no way in hell I was going to badger it out of her.

* * *

><p>I sat with my feet up to my chest as I sat on the couch and the boys sat in their lounge chairs while we watched coincidentally, Harry Potter. I glanced between Mitchell and George the whole time wondering when would be right moment to tell them.<p>

_Do it now before you chicken out_ I advised myself.  
>"Sooo...I can do that" I said as we watched a patronus form out of Harry's wand.<br>"What?" George asked.  
>"That patronus thing I can do that" I said as I pulled my wand out of my sleeve. They both looked at me very confused. With a flick of my wand a hedgehog appeared and crawled around a bit warming up the room and then it dissipated. There was a silence amongst us.<p>

"I'm a witch" I just simply stated. More silence.  
>"Ok this wasn't what I was really picturing I was sort of expecting applause or threats to burn me and you guys are just kind of sitting there so...say something" and to my surprise they let out a sigh of relief.<br>"You have no idea how much easier this makes things" Mitchell told me.  
>"Why?" I asked feeling slightly freaked out.<p>

_They're drug dealers or serial killers. Or worse drug dealing serial killers _I assumed.  
>"Well because...I'm a vampire, a clean one though" he said.<br>"Are you like Edward Cullen?" I asked stupidly, it was the only vampire I could think of at that moment. Luckily he laughed at the statement.  
>"No I'm nothing like that sparkly fairy" he joked and I smiled at it. I looked at George wondering what he was gonna say.<p>

"I'm a werewolf" he just stated.

"Cool" I just nodded.  
>"And I can come out of hiding" Annie exclaimed as she appeared before us happily.<br>"You knew about them all along?" I asked her feeling a bit upset now that she didn't tell me. Knowing that your flatmates were members of the supernatural was sort of vital information.  
>"Of course I did but they told me to keep their secret and you told me to keep yours. So don't blame me for being a good friend" she explained.<br>"A werewolf, a vampire, a witch and a ghost all living in a flat together. Sounds like a plot to a very strange tv show" I joked.

**So they know yay hahaha I kind of just wrote this for fun so if it's not fantastic that's why but I hope you guys liked it and if you did please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww thanks for all the reviews guys! You really know how to make a girl happy **

_Focus, Focus, Focus_ I mentally chanted as I stared into Mitchell's dark eyes testing out a theory. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I tried to repeat the gesture but there was to much dust collecting in my eyes at the moment.  
>"How long have they been at this?" Annie asked. I could feel her and George's eyes on us and it was insanely distracting.<p>

"Close to a minute" George informed her as he checked his watch. Oh crap there it was a tickle at the tip of my nose from a stray hair that fell from my ponytail.

_Hold it back, hold it back_ I thought

"Ahchew" I sneezed and Mitchell leaned back and held his arms up in victory.  
>"I knew I could win a staring contest. Being dead does have it's advantages"<br>"I sneezed"  
>"Excuses excuses" he joked and I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned back in my chair. We were all having a nice breakfast before the boys went off to their jobs for the day and it was quite lovely actually.<br>"This is nice we should do this more often. I think it adds normalcy to our lives" George suggested taking a sip of his tea, made by Annie, who was on a bit of a tea making binge lately. There was a knock on the door and we all looked at each other in confusion. No one in the neighborhood really took any notice to us and it was close to 7 am, not to mention we weren't exactly all social butterfly's. Another knock came.  
>"I'll get it" Mitchell said cautiously as he went to the door. Whoever was there caught him off as we heard a not so manly exclamation come from him and suddenly a tawny owl swooped into the kitchen.<br>"JESUS HELL" George shouted as it flew past his head knocking his glasses off.

"Ah" Annie quickly shrieked as she did her ghost thing and dissipated away from it when it flew towards her and then it came and landed on my shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" Mitchell asked as he ran back in.  
>"It's an owl obviously" I told him as it began to nip at my ear to try and tell me to take a letter off of him that was attached to his leg. I had noticed it when he flew in and knew who it was from but didn't exactly feel like reading it yet.<p>

"I'm going to ask a stupid question here but why is there an owl in our kitchen?" George asked as he finally readjusted his glasses.

"First of all he prefers to be called Diana and wants you to respect her choices and second she's sending a letter" I explained and began to swat the stupid bird away as it bit my ear this time.  
>"She's adorable" Annie smiled trying to pet her but she just flapped her wings at her.<p>

"Ok I'll take the letter you stupid vulture now bugger off. Annie can you open up the window for her?" I asked as I took the letter off her leg. I read the letter as quickly as I could to get it over with

_Dear sister,_

_It is that time of year again where I make you a job offer for a minor spot on the council to represent our kind for the UK. You'll be doing a great service and it pays quite well if I do say so myself. Its time to stop living amongst the normals and embrace our lifestyle. The my co-head ambassador is very insistent on your acceptance and would love to know as soon as possible if you will accept our offer. Hope to hear from you soon.  
>Love,<em>

_Ruth_

I scoffed at the letter and shoved it back in the envelope, then took my wand out to quickly cast a spell to burn the annoying piece of stationary.  
>"You really talk with each other via owl?" George asked.<br>"Not anymore, _some _do but those are the ones who won't accept the times. J.K. Rowling said we still do it because obviously who would believe her if that were really true, actually a lot of what she wrote was true though. I met her once for tea she's actually quite a lovely witch" I rambled trying to avoid the topic.

"So we're not going to talk about what just happened then?" Annie asked looking at the burnt remnants of the letter that lay on the table.  
>"It's just a letter from my sister asking me to join her and accept a job in her field of expertise"<br>"She has a job with the government right?"  
>"Not our government more like <em>our<em> government" I tried to explain as I motioned to all of us.

"Terrible way of explaining it Lily" a woman with light brown hair like mine, and a lean physique said as she appeared in our kitchen dressed in a pantsuit.  
>"Ruth" I grit my teeth at her and glared. Suddenly one of our pepper shakers exploded, which may have been my bad, I still have a problem with controlling my anger when it comes to magic.<br>"Does no one in your family know how to knock?" Mitchell asked as we jumped at her appearance.

"How'd you even know where I live?" I asked as she sat down across from me. It felt strange having her invade my place. For years we had shared loads of things and she had claimed everything as hers, but now the opposite was occurring and I got why she disliked sharing now as she sat at _my _coffee table with _my _friends.  
>"With my position I'm able to keep tabs on you at all times" she smirked. I could feel my flatmates watch us like it was a tennis match.<br>"So sorry for my sisters lack of manners, I'm her elder sister Ruth. No need to introduce yourselves though I know who all of you are. Now as for what I do, I am the co-head ambassador for all witches and wizards in the UK for the council for supernatural beings. Our job is to make sure we don't expose ourselves and make sure all humans have no knowledge of us, which is quite hard when some of us won't stop publishing popular childrens fiction every five minutes. Lately we're having a problem with your kind though, you vampires can't keep yourself under control. By the way Henrick sends his love" Ruth explained as she patted Mitchell's hand with a smile on her face. For some reason the salt shaker beside me began to shake as I felt myself grit my teeth again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she suddenly took notice of my presence.  
>"I'm not an idiot I know what you do to my letters so this time I came to ask you in person. Will you take the job or won't you?" she asked.<br>"No" I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"My co-head ambassador won't be pleased to hear this" she shook her head at me.  
>"Well tell them to bad. I have no need to help control conflict and treat humans like their idiots just to keep our secret" I snapped at her.<p>

"It'd be a step up from what you do now. A nanny for humans that's a witch? That may as well be making a mockery towards our kind. We still can't get the Mary Poppins image off our backs"

"You still deliver post via owl and haven't even gotten to the pager yet" I reprimanded her.

"You still haven't gone on the diet I suggested you go on ages ago and look at you" she jested now making our argument a bit childish now.

"At least I don't ignore our mother" She ignored my comment and we all sat in silence as my sister and I continued glaring at each other.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted then so I'll leave" Ruth sighed as she got up and smiled again at Mitchell before disappearing right before our eyes.

"I'm so sorry guys that was insanely awkward" I apologized as I set my head down on the table in embarrassment.

"It wasn't that bad although now that I think about it we probably should've left the room when we had the chance" George said and I chuckled at it.  
>" I never her saw her much when I was at your house when we were kids but I'll let you know right now, your sister is a bitch" Annie told me making me smile.<br>"What's going on with my hand?" Mitchell asked. I lifted my head up and I saw numbers being drawn onto his hand.  
>"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. When Ruth had touched his hand she had left a bloody charm on it to give him a semi permanent tattoo of her phone number.<br>"She gave you her phone number" I told him and suddenly there was a sputter and all the lights blew out in the house.

_Holy snapple I think I just did that _I realized

George let out an awkward cough.

"So has anyone heard about Pluto? Completely bonkers right?" he tried to start a new topic

**so I tried to make this one a bit more plot based and lead it into series 1 to add a little subplot that could squeeze Lily to make it sort of fit. I hope it wasn't confusing and that you liked it and if you did please review! So have a magical day y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell gave a sharp ring as I slid my shoe on.

"Crap already?" I muttered to myself as I started to speed walk to the front door.  
>"It's mine don't answeritdon'tanswerit" I shouted quickly making my way down the stairs. My heel slipped and I fell on my arse and almost slid down the stairs right in front of Mitchell on his way to the door.<br>"Hi!" Annie exclaimed, as she had appeared in front of the door to answer it. Luckily it was the pizza guy, she was chatting up.  
>"Ok not mine" I mumbled as I pulled myself up.<br>"And shut up you!" I punched Mitchell lightly in the arm already knowing he was laughing at my fall.  
>"I didn't even say anything" he tried to cover up his laugh.<br>"I didn't say anything" I mocked him, as he got the pizza from the pizza guy who looked positively bothered to have any sort of conversation with someone.

"You're looking awfully nice for a pizza night in" George pointed out as he joined the three of us by the front of the door with a mug of tea in his hand.  
>"Actually I have a date" I told them.<br>"Ah who?!" Annie squealed.  
>"Neighbor guy to the place I work at. Such a hottie but also has a personality. So he's more than just a pretty face" I told her not even bothering to contain my blush.<br>"So is he a wizard?" George asked.  
>"Yes he was a Slytherin and I was a Hufflepuff, it was a true Romeo and Juliet story back at Hogwarts" I joked with him. I'm quite positive he thought I was serious for a moment until he caught my joke.<br>"Face it she hates us, she's moved onto other people" Mitchell added sarcastically.  
>"Yes, in fact I hate you guys so much that I fixed most of our appliances out of pure hatred" I told him. A knock went on the door making us jump. I could tell Mitchell wanted to mess with me and answer the door so I quickly elbowed him out of the way as I answered it.<br>"Hi James" I smiled to the very attractive ginger guy outside my front door.

_Don't oggle to much_ I mentally reminded myself as I stepped out.  
>"So you ready?" he asked offering his arm to me.<br>"Of course!" I assured him.

**So this was short I know but I thought about updating this story a bit but like ahhh idk what to do but I thought I would put something out there! Anyways hope you enjoyed this guys and have a good day :D**


End file.
